


Opaline

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo specchio del suo stesso desiderio, il gesto rovesciato di un fante di cuori, che per trionfare doveva piegarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opaline

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: La canzone dei Dishwalla, che non conoscevo, ha ispirato la seconda parte del racconto. Insieme a una frase di Joel7th, prima e grande fanwriter di questa coppia poco frequentata dai fan.  
> Rating: Pubblico maturo  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Opaline**

_Summer dies here and so could I somewhere underneath_  
Where the ground is made of stars and everything unclean  
Your opaline is everything I see  
Your opaline brings me to my knees 

_Summer dies here and so could I somewhere underneath_  
So much like the ones in and on my skin and somewhere in between  
This opaline is everything I see  
Your opaline brings me to my knees 

_Without you I am nothing, without you I can't believe_

_This gilded place has everything_  
But this comfort is not what it seems  
It is not what it seems in between is everything I need 

_Your opaline is everything I see_  
This opaline brings me to my knees  
Your opaline brings me to my knees 

_Opaline - Dishwalla_

 

Gli occhi di Tristan non sono stelle. Sono opaline azzurre, chiare ma non trasparenti. Nascondono più di quanto rivelano.  
Brillano di una propria luce velata, interna. Ma si accendono gradualmente di fronte a uno spettacolo inusuale.  
La linea sinuosa di un bel corpo nudo. Di uomo o di donna, non importa. Il movimento circolare elegante di due ballerini allacciati.  
Il delizioso contrasto tra il morbido nero di uno smoking e il rosso squillante di un vestito da sera.  
Il sorriso di Elijah.  
I suoi occhi che lampeggiano in un momento di rabbia. Il modo in cui unisce le labbra prima di pronunciare l’ennesima insolenza.  
_Oh, se solo tu sapessi come mi fai sentire…_

Il Conte De Martel inclina la testa carezzando distrattamente il candido lino della tovaglia. Liscio, profumato, pulito.  
Le palpebre un po’ pesanti scendono a smorzare quella luce d’opale.  
Le labbra sono socchiuse. Ma nemmeno un fiato, non l’ombra di un desiderio né il ricciolo indiscreto di una confessione dovranno uscire da esse, quando Elijah verrà.

E i suoi occhi non mostravano nulla. Chiari e lucenti come vetro. Impermeabili alle emozioni. Fu più significativo lo sbattere delle sue palpebre, quando la bocca di Elijah scese. Era un gesto insolito per il Vampiro Originale. Raro con Tristan. Impossibile con altri.  
L’opalescenza azzurra divenne quasi incandescente, alla luce delle candele. 

Elijah ora ricorda.

Tale opalescenza lo aveva messo sulle ginocchia. In una notte come quella. Dolce.  
Stesso bagliore liquido, obliquo, negli occhi smaltati dell’altro.  
Quegli occhi celavano emozioni e pensieri, lasciando sfuggire solo, a tratti, il lampo di una voglia, che guizzava un attimo per poi raffreddarsi nell’ironia dello sguardo.  
Le fiamme accendevano le sue labbra, facendole rosse e lucide in modo quasi insopportabile. Cambiando con i loro riflessi le inclinazioni degli angoli, cosicché sembrassero sollevate in un leggero sorriso o piegate in un irresistibile broncio infantile.  
Elijah voleva tutto. Il broncio, il sorriso, il celeste languore degli occhi. Il morbido turgore delle labbra. Ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto giocare bene le proprie carte.  
Tristan era un amante appassionato e disponibile. Ma solo nella misura in cui poteva ottenere una nuova concessione. Magari dolcemente inattesa, come quella che Elijah sembrava offrirgli, umettando le labbra con la punta della lingua e scendendo con lo sguardo.  
Lo specchio del suo stesso desiderio, il gesto rovesciato di un fante di cuori, che per trionfare doveva piegarsi. Poiché se Elijah voleva quello, il marchio della bocca rossa intorno alla propria carne, non aveva altra soluzione che inchinarsi. Sulle ginocchia. Piegare il capo ma senza deferenza, di fronte al freddo lattescente bagliore delle iridi azzurre.  
Di fatto il gesto non era difficile, poiché già sentiva le gambe farsi deboli e persino un po’ tremanti.

Ora Tristan gli è seduto di fronte. A un tavolo in un ristorante fiocamente illuminato. Con gesto rabbioso ma elegante il Conte lascia cadere il tovagliolo. Come se vedere l’altro fosse un motivo di stizza. Ma poi sorride.  
Ignora il cuore che l’altro gli presenta in un anonimo barattolo di vetro. È più facile che sia turbato dal contenitore piuttosto che dal contenuto.  
Ma, questa sera come allora, Elijah è perduto nello stesso fosco incantesimo. Nella luce immobile di quegli occhi velati. Vitrei e screziati come pietre dure. I caldi fuochi elettrici delle lampade accendono le bocca di Tristan come fosse corallo.  
Ne vale la pena? Pensa Elijah.  
Tristan inclina la testa. La linea mobilissima della mascella vibra per un attimo. Il suo sguardo è remoto, irraggiungibile.  
E come allora Elijah scende a patti con il proprio orgoglio, cedendo al proprio antico, inevitabile, irriferibile compromesso.  
Per ridurre Lord Tristan De Martel ai propri piedi, deve prima fare altrettanto.  
Quando, al termine di una breve e aspra conversazione, il Vampiro originale di scatto si alza e lascia la sala, Tristan resta a fissare il vuoto. Le parole nella lettera di Klaus, quella che Elijah gli ha lasciato per dimostrargli il ritorno di Aurora, sono in una lingua che il De Martel conosce fin troppo bene. Quella della passione. Del rimpianto. Dell’ipocrisia che dice: non ti voglio più. Mentre il cuore desidera ancora, e i sensi non conoscono pace.

Il Conte è di nuovo in strada. Dietro il vetro degli occhi divampano fiamme chiare.  
«Non ne essere così convinto…» gli ha sussurrato l’altro mentre si alzava.  
Aurora non è qui per te. _Io_ sono qui per te. Anche questa sera.

Elijah lo sta aspettando in una via laterale, l’aria densa di profumi e nebbie malsane, tra gigolò e prostitute. È bello e fiero come un principe. E altrettanto altezzoso e sicuro di sé. Lo sguardo ardente scivola sulla curva algida degli occhi dell’altro. Nemmeno questa volta Tristan gli permetterà di leggere la mente. Ma… «Posso sentire il tuo cuore che batte all’impazzata…» La mano di Elijah si posa sul petto. Scivola sotto la camicia, attirando gli sguardi maliziosi delle puttane e dei clienti.  
Allora Elijah tira l’altro in disparte, nel buio assoluto di un vicolo chiuso.  
Apre le dita aderendo più forte alla pelle bianca e delicata, facendo saltare i primi bottoni.  
Finalmente le palpebre calano sugli occhi di opale. Tristan sospira, mentre Elijah scende piano. Prima con la mano, poi con le labbra.  
Infine è sulle ginocchia, pur restando fiero come un principe. Crudele e possessivo come deve essere un padrone e creatore.

Un lampo chiarissimo balugina appena dietro le ciglia abbassate di Tristan.


End file.
